One Hell of A Husband
by PandaCooki
Summary: Seline decides to give her soul to the one known as "Sebstian Michaelis" , but with a twist. He was to act as her new husband and still work the duties of a butler. As time goes by, Sebastian grows to like his new duties. Until something haunts him, threatening to take Seline from him. Hopefully, Sebastian will finally get the fill he deserves.


Seline laid across the ground of an empty space.  
Her olive green eyes looked dazed and frightened.  
Her bare body only covered by the linen sheets that stopped at her wide hips.  
Her fragile and slender fingers holding close to her chest, and her black fringes covered her eyes.  
She was alone in the blinding white light.  
As the girl closed her eyes, she had felt light touches on her waist.  
Another on her shoulder; her body froze from the chills she had received.  
"Tell me…Am I dead?" she asked no one in particular, her arms stretched out in front of her body.  
Her teeth chattering to the icy coldness of the space she was contained in.  
Maybe she was dead…  
Her mind visualized the last thing she saw: Her brother locking her into a coffin in the downstairs basement of the Hellington mansion.  
She can hear the loud doors and glasses or dishes.  
Her screams and cries every time she heard swearing- Then…She smelled the burning mixture of wood and meat.  
Blood and Decay combining together around the coffin. Her hands banging over and over upon the hollow shelling of her coffin. Her breathing was growing rather tense.  
"Allan…Jacob.." Seline's eyes began to become drowsy.  
The coffin began to get hotter and hotter; she can feel the beads of sweat collecting together and running down her skin. Her dress was entirely too heavy for her to move around and shift positions.  
She parted her mouth slightly, trying to gather some air, but that lasted not as long.  
Shortly after, Seline had passed out.  
She woke up to this place.  
Her lungs breathing normally, She was calm, her back on the agonizingly cold flooring of the empty space and her frail sheet of linen now covering her entirely, her black painted nails running throu her matching hair.  
" Once one has rejected her faith, it will be impossible to make through the gates of heaven." A voice of unfamiliarity ranged from the brightness. He chest rumbled as she started to look to her left and to her right.  
Her green eyes grew brighter under the bright white light.  
"Would a girl like me, whom 'worships' god, be able to summon a God?" she responded.  
As she turned to her right, focusing her vision : There, on a white stand, sat a crow.  
It's red eyes glued to her with it's odd ways of knew what exactly will happen if she goes farther with this deal : Her soul would be stolen. Given as a feast to the wretched monster.  
But she also made a decision that benefited her aslo.  
Seline explained her wishes. The demon would have to be her husband and butler.  
That was a rather bold thing to offer isn't it?  
Giving your soul for lost love and risking the chances of being marked by him,when in times of "intimacy". but he was also your butler. How does that happen?  
"This is the chance for me to to reunite with my loved ones.  
All of them,smiling and embracing me.  
Even if I have to give my soul to a monster such as you."  
The crow twitched it's neck at the warmth and ice within her words.  
Seline did as best as she cold to hide her tears. She could see  
"Then, I shall ask thee this but once: Is it thy wish to form a contract?  
Especially one for a beautiful young lady such as thou..?"  
Seline grew silent as her eyes studied the crow far from her,her heart was beating a quickly as one could see it.  
Or sense it. She began to feel angered, with her family, her brother locking her within that metal casket and leaving her, the demon with his sinister, sadistic,egotistical actions. The way he was beginning to toy with her .  
"Enough, " She said, sitting up as casting her cold emerald colored eyes upon the perched crow.  
"Grant me my wish! Now! Be haste of it!"With that, the demon's infernal form flapped off into the darkness.  
The black feathers floating around; it began to grow heavier.  
Only, there was now one standing over her. No one cutting her.  
"I'll do what I can, to please you…my lovely lady."


End file.
